Hydraulic power-steering systems actuate the steering actuator via a working fluid at a high pressure and generally comprise: a first duct connected to a feed pump; a second duct connected to a steering actuator; and a connection element for joining the first and second duct fluidically.
The ducts of the hydraulic power-steering system are further provided with a silencer device, thus defining a pipe/silencer device assembly for the purpose of damping the pressure waves that cause noise, which is perceptible above all at low engine-running speeds and which propagate in the working fluid principally on account of the fluctuations in the flow rate during the steering transients.
Known silencer devices comprise damping pipes, which are arranged coaxially within the flexible duct and are designed to dampen the energy contained in the pressure waves.
Known coaxial pipe/silencer device assemblies present a relatively complicated structure, which entails a costly procedure of installation.